It All Started With Crash
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: Martin and Ruthie are back to being bestfriends after the made up over spring break. Now, they are getting together weekly for a movie night. Their status as best friends may begin to change as they spend more and more time together. Marthie! R&R! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruthie**

I giggled. It is so hard for me to imagine my best friend, Martin, changing a baby's diaper.

"Don't laugh at me, Ruthie Elizabeth Camden! I may only be 19, but I have changed a diaper once or twice before Aaron!" he said in mock anger.

"Oh, don't worry; I believe you!" I said gazing over his shoulder. I looked up at him. His eyes, that are green as grass, were becoming misty with tears.

"I still can't believe this little guy is mine!" he said, taking his eyes off the baby and moving them to meet my gaze and put a big hand on my back.

"Me neither! But you are going to be a great Dad. You already are and he is only a year old!" I said, trying to ignore the burning my back was feeling from his hand's presence.

_I wonder if he feels this too..._

We were watching Aaron for Simon and Sandy so they could go out with out the little guy. Simon is my big brother. He is like Aaron's other Dad, but not biologically.

"Rue," Martin said, bringing me out of my reverie, "I am going to put Aaron down for bed. Do you want to start the popcorn?"

"Sure," I answered, "but I get to pick the movie!"

"Not some chick-flick! If you make me watch _A Walk to Remember _one more time, I swear…"

"I promise! Besides, we are out of Kleenex! You will just have to see what I pick," I said, giving him a sly smile.

He went ahead into the nursery with cooing Aaron. I went into the small kitchen in his apartment. I opened the top left cabinet where he keeps the popcorn. It is almost becoming sad how well I know my way around his kitchen. We started this once a week movie night when we made up over Spring Break. Before then we weren't even talking. He was living in LA and then, but he moved back to Glen Oak when after Sandy did to help with Aaron and be closer to his dad and such. He came back to church on Easter Sunday. We had a really big fight that day. But after that, I realized that I was still in love with him, and if I wasn't talking to him, we would never be together! So, we made up, and ever since, every week, we have a movie night either at my house or at his apartment.

But anyways, I put the popcorn into the microwave and went over to the shelf where he keeps the DVDs. I pulled out a few choices but finally settled on _Crash._

Martin came out in his pajama pants and a thin white tee. He looked amazing. I was glad I brought cute pajamas; a really short cotton night dress that is red with a really high empire waist with a pair of shorts to go with it.

"Hey, will you listen to the popcorn while I get ready? It will only take me a sec," I said, grapping my duffle. Did I mention I sleep over after movie night? Don't get the wrong idea; I sleep on the couch at his house, or vise versa. It is just because the movie usually isn't over until really late and there is no point of driving home late when you could go in the morning.

"No problem. The bathroom is all yours," he said, pulling a Vanna White as he pointed at the doorway.

"You're a dork; you know that?" I told him, stifling a giggle.

"No! I had no idea! Hey, did you catch the Star Trek marathon that was on last week?" There wasn't one. If there was, Sam and David would have been glued to the TV; they are obsessed.

"No, I missed it; darn. I was too busy testing the pH balance in my bathtub," was my cheeky reply. How does one check pH anyways?

"And I'm a dork?"

"We are dorks TOGETHER, silly goose." We laughed. Martin has the cutest laugh! Wait, I'm over him. I just broke up with Tim (that is T-bone's real name. T-bone is the most retarded name ever!). I can't possibly still like Martin. After all, I was over him last year. But whatever. I will just have to get another boyfriend before feelings start to flare on my part.

"May I go change now, your Dorkiness?" I asked.

"If you must, my Lady of Dork."

"Well, I must." I giggled and grabbed my purse and the duffle bag and dashed to the bathroom. I quickly changed, put on more lavender vanilla body splash, and combed my hair carefully. I then hair sprayed it so it would smell good and so my hair wouldn't frizz. After that, I brushed my teeth for a good 2 minutes. Then, I was finally able to slap on lip gloss and open the door to the bathroom after 7 minutes. (I think it is a new record!)

And we were finally ready to put in the movie.

**Martin**

Wow. Ruthie looked amazing when she opened that door. And I don't take the word amazing lightly. I have only told two women in my life they look amazing: my mom when she was in the hospital and was dying and Cecelia, my girlfriend a long time ago. But she honestly did. She was wearing a dress/shirt thing that was red and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was in its natural curl and tucked behind her ear and her lips were shiny with gloss. On her feet were black slippers that looked like those shoes she keeps telling me are "ballet flats" but are really just these flat shoes that make her feet look even smaller and cuter than usual.

You can't blame a guy for staring!

"What, do I have something on my face?" she said dashing to the bathroom mirror.

"No, you just look beautiful, Ruthie. That's all." I just told her she looks beautiful! Where did that come from? Oh gosh…

Her cheeks flamed red.

"Thanks. Is the popcorn done?" she asked.

"Yep. Ready to watch the movie?" I said, avoiding the "your beautiful" comment.

"Yulp," she said.

And we settled on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person**

At around one o'clock that night, Sandy and Simon stumbled into Martin's apartment to get little baby Aaron. After getting the key from under the welcome mat, Simon walked through the small entry-way and into the office where Aaron's crib was.

"Uh, Simon…" Sandy began, looking into the dark living room.

"What?" he said coming to stand next to her at the door and looked to where her finger was pointing with one hand, the other in front of her mouth, stifling her giggles.

The hand led to Martin, leaning against one end of the couch, legs up and Ruthie snuggled up to his side covered by a pink and blue quilt. The TV was still on the DVD menu for _Crash._ They were both sleeping.

"Ruth Camden!" her big brother yelled, causing her to jump up and the quilt tripped her, causing her to fall and knock Martin on to the floor on top of her.

"Gosh! Simon, I was _sleeping!_" she said angrily as she tried to get up from her spot under Martin. He rolled off. She tried again, but fell back next to him with a laugh.

_"This is awkward..." _she thought. But to cover the awkwardness, she laughed again. Finally Martin stood and gave her a hand. She whispered a thank-you.

"What is going on in here?" Simon asked. "Why are you still here, Ruthie? I thought you were going home hours ago!"

"Why would I? It is movie night! I am always here on Thursday nights!" she said frustrated. (She never was a happy camper when she was woken up out of a dead sleep.)

"You sleep over? At Martin's? Alone? With no supervision?" He was really getting mad now.

"Simon, it isn't like we are dating! We are just really great friends!" she said. 'That call each other beautiful,' she thought with a shiver.

"Yeah, right. Ruthie, get your stuff; I am taking you home. Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Well, yeah since Dad was the one who dropped me," Ruthie said in her "duh" tone. "And I don't want to go! I'm tired and I want to stay here! Just for a few more hours, please! It's past midnight, for heaven's sake!"

"Fine. But if you two do anything that…" Sandy nudged him to shut up. She had gotten Aaron all ready to go by this time. He was in his red fire truck nighty and was carrying a blanket.

"Let's go, Simon. You can trust them and we need to get Aaron into his own bed."

'Sandy to the rescue!' Martin mumbled with a little chuckle.

"Fine. See you in the morning," Simon said, almost as a threat.

Ruthie smiled as they walked out the door. It was sort of sweet the way Simon cared about her, but at the same time, she was a senior now and could make her own decisions.

"Well, are you read to go to bed for real? I am so tired!" Ruthie yawned.

"Yep. I already made up my bed earlier today with clean sheets and everything just for you."

"Thanks! I thought you were going to make me sleep on the couch again!" she said.

"No! You can have my king sized bed with the down comforter! I will sleep out here, cold and alone!"

"You could sleep on the floor in here, if you wanted."

"No, the couch is fine!"

She laughed.

"Well then, don't complain!" she said slyly, she whispered 'goodnight,' and shut the white door.

**Martin**

It was 7 in the morning when Sandy called. She wanted to apologize for Simon and make sure we were still watching Aaron today so she could go see Lucy for lunch. Then, she discreetly asked what we did after they left. I laughed.

"Nothing. We just went to bed in separate rooms. I was going to sleep in, but I guess that isn't an option."

"Of course not. Well, I will let you get back to the love of your life," she said.

"You do that…" And we hung up.

Since I was up, I decided to make Ruthie pancakes. When I was a little kid, my mom made the best chocolate chip pancakes. So, now, I am making them for Ruthie. I hope she likes them. I put all the ingredients into a mixing bowl and stirred them together. Then, I got out the bacon, Ruthie's favorite breakfast meat. I found that out when I moved in with the Camdens because every time Annie made bacon, Ruthie had a habit of stealing my share.

Right when I was ready to put the 4th and 5th pancake on the griddle, Sandy showed up with Aaron. Ruthie came out of the bedroom, her curly hair crazy and doing whatever it wants. How does she look so pretty first thing in the morning?

"Gooood Morning, Sunshine!" I said, quoting _Tommy Boy_.

She ignored me and whispered good morning to Aaron. She slipped behind me and slipped her arms around my waist.

"You're making me breakfast! That is so sweet, Martin! Let me help, please."

"Go shower," I said slyly. "That would help." I wrinkled up my nose.

"I so do not smell, Martin Brewer!"

Truth being told, she didn't. I just wanted time to change before she was ready to eat. Is that such a bad thing?

"Go, get ready. The bacon isn't the way you like it yet. It is still just cooked. I haven't burned it to a crisp yet."

"Well, hurry up!" she said. And she slipped into the bathroom.

**Ruthie**

He is making me breakfast! This is so amazing. I really wish my heart would stop almost beating out of my chest. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Then I hurried up and flipped on the water and jumped in. I got it too cold. Then it was too hot. I moved it once more. Ah. Now it was perfect.

Then I realized I forgot to bring my bag in here with me. I had no choice but to go to it. Which would involve going out there in a towel in front of Martin. Although, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing if he didn't see me. Maybe he is in the living room or would have his back turned or something. Yeah, that could work.

I peaked out the door. He was flipping more pancakes. I wrapped the blue towel tighter around me and ran into his room. He looked up as I was shutting the door. Perfect!

Then I hurried to grab my clothes for the day: a yellow sundress with spaghetti strap sleeves and pink flip-flops with a rainbow headband from _Delia's_. Then I combed my almost totally dry hair and slapped on mascara, blush, and some lip-gloss. And then I came out to eat.

He had the table set for 2 (plus Aaron's highchair) and there were fresh lilacs on the table that made the whole apartment smell good. I picked up Aaron from his playpen and carried him over to his chair.

"Thanks making us breakfast, Martin."

"Thanks for helping with my baby," he replied.

"Your welcome. Aaron really is the sweetest baby, once he got of his colicky stage," I said cutting up his pancake in small, baby size pieces so it would cool faster.

"I know. Come on, let's eat."

I smiled and got the syrup from the counter and brought it to the table and sat down. I whispered a prayer and then dug in.

"So, what time do you need to go home?"

"No time in particular. Just before 8, unless I call home. Mom will start to get worried if it is later than that, though. Why?"

"I was thinking that, well, since I had these Relient K tickets for tonight and they are your favorite band, you might want to accompany me."

He got me tickets! He remembered my favorite band! Wait! Accompany me? Is that like a date?

"I don't know. Breakfast and a concert! I feel like I owe you something back."

"You don't. The concert is at 8, but we need to leave by 6 to get good seats. Do you want me to call Annie?" he said.

"No! I will! Thank-you!" I got up and kissed his cheek. Relient K concert, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Alrighty, here is chapter 3, I am working on my other story too, I promise, but the next chapter is…well you are all just going to have to wait and see! R&R! I am so glad you guys like this! He-he, I never thought it was going to be any good. But anyways, onto the concert. **

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_Coming up over the Pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing my mind,_

_But I will shy away from the specifics..._

_'Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Pre-Chorus_

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said that _

_It's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

_Chorus_

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

_I talk to absolutely no one._

_Couldn't keep to myself enough._

_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_

_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Pre-Chorus x2_

_Chorus_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_'Cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

Martin and Ruthie screamed the chorus two more times. Then, the lead singer, Matt, ended the song.

"What do you think, John? Do you think we are getting to old for this rock stuff? Maybe we should step it down a notch?" Matt said to the drummer.

"Are you kidding?" was his reply. "Lets rock like its time for..." there was a drum roll here, "Sadie Hawkins!"

A loud scream went up. Matt began the famous beginning.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?_

_My ears are burning, but I kept on walking_

_A smile on my face, _

_And an air guitar rocking._

_Chorus:_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance, _

_In my Khaki pants_

_There's nothing better._

_The girls ask the guys, _

_It's always a surprise._

_There's nothing better. _

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping,_

_Gotta give a speech, then bow to the clapping._

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughing,_

_I think I got a tan, from the Language Arts basking._

_Chorus_

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating._

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders, eating._

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating._

_I said, "That's one thing I won't be needing!"_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning,_

_I took off down the next hall, running._

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning,_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning._

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking._

_"You'll go with me, to the Sadie Hawkins?"_

Ruthie slipped her hand in Martin's. She started jumping, dragging him up with her. Finally, the song was over.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys, but I have someone very special in my life; my girlfriend. She means the world to me. So, to show her how unworthy I am to have her, I wrote a song for her. You might have heard it on MTV. It goes something like this.

_We should get jerseys,_

_Cause we make a good team,_

_But yours would look better than mine,_

_Cause you're out of my league._

_And I know that it's so cliché,_

_To tell you that everyday,_

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life,_

_And everyone watching us._

_Just turns away with disgust_

_This jealously_

_They can see that we've got it going on_

_I cannot wait for a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're ok with the way this is going to be_

_Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky_

_Cause it's hard to believe_

_That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_To talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

_It's so very obvious_

_To everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

_I cannot wait for a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say_

_You're ok with the way this is going to be_

_Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right._

Ruthie laughed. She jumped up and down and up and down. Her hair was flinging all around her. She was so close to the stage, she could touch it. The speakers were blaring. She giggled as Martin made a funny voice and tried to sing in his high, "girly" voice. The song did end, eventually.

Then, Matt got his serious face on.

"There has been some important stuff going on with the band lately. We have been realizing more and more with every show that this all really isn't about us. This is all about our Creator. And as a band, we really need to focus on that more and more and give our Father in heaven the glory for our success. So this song goes to Him. We need you. Thanks."

Before the band could start the first chord, a kid dressed in all black pushed through the crowd. He screamed things about being the antichrist and wanting to end Christianity once and for all. Ruthie didn't hear the rest because she heard a loud cracking boom. Then she felt a sharp pain shooting through her. Then everything went black.

"Ruthie! Ruthie!" Martin screamed. Her body crumbled into his arms.

All around Martin was chaos. The kid was stopped. He had tripped and fired accidentally. He was going to kill he band, then start firing from the stage. But this hadn't worked. Security was called and took the boy away. Martin got on his cell and told the guy next to him to call the paramedics.

"Ruthie, it's okay, babe, we are calling the paramedics and you are going to be just fine. Keep breathing, all right. Stay right here with me. Ok? We are going to get you help."

Ruthie was lying on the floor. He took off his button up shirt and put it over the wound in her thigh to try and stop the bleeding. He pushed down a little. Ruthie gasped. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it hard.

"I'm not going anywhere, Martin. I'm going to be fine." Her words were quiet and very breathy, but she seemed sure that she would be fine.

Sirens from the police cars and the loud thumping of care-flight could be heard even through the sound of the voices of evacuating people. Paramedics ran into the room with their equipment. One kneeled next to her. He looked about 20 or 22 to Martin.

"We are going to get you to the hospital, all right? Just hold on. We are going to get you on a stretcher." The voice of the young paramedic was soothing. She smiled.

"Can Martin come in the helicopter too?" she said with a small gasp as she was put on the stretcher.

"Is it just the 2 of you? You don't have any parents with you?" he asked,

"No. Martin is the guy over there. He is calling my family right now."

"Sure. He can come up with you. Is he your boyfriend?"

Ruthie laughed. "No. He is my best friend."

"Just wondering. You know, you are really pretty, Ruth."

She blushed red. "Thank you. Are we ready to go?"

"Yep. We are going to wheel you out to the chopper right now. Martin will meet you out there."

"Ok. That works for me," she said.

"Well, that's good," he said. "Because you don't have much of a choice."

**Martin**

The next few hours were the scariest of my life. We got in care-flight and went to the Glen Oak Community Hospital. Her family was waiting for us. The paramedics had prepped her for surgery in the helicopter and when they got there, all they would have to do is get permission to take her under the knife. They would have to get the bullet out, but it was in pretty deep.

"Mrs. Camden, we have to get the bullet out of her leg, but we can't do this procedure on a minor with out consent of a legal guardian. I need you to sign this form. It explains that you understand this surgery may have complications and it may not end well, but to try anyways. She will die, for sure, if we don't get the bullet out," the doctor said to her.

"I will sign it. Just take care of my Ruthie." She reached out and took the pen. She signed with a shaking hand. Then she handed the clipboard to Mr. Camden. He signed quickly with out any thought, knowing this could save Ruthie.

I sunk into the plastic chair to wait. An hour later, a nurse told us she was stabilized for the time being and that the surgery was going well, but there were a few complications with getting in out without harming Ruth, so it was going to take a little longer than expected. She also said Ruth would be out in one hour.

45 minutes later, they came and told the family she was in the recovery room and was doing fine. They said they could go in 2 or 3 at a time. Annie and Eric with Sam went in first. Then Lucy and Kevin with David. Then Sandy, Simon, and Aaron went in briefly before getting back to school. After half and hour, it was my turn and I went in alone.

She looks so small and helpless and so beautiful and delicate and ethereal all at once. She looked like an angel as her dark eyes fluttered open to greet me.

"That was one heck of a concert," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," I said with a laugh. "But hey, the all the guys in the band said they would stop in and see you in a few days."

"Really? Matt Thiessen! Coming to see me?"

"Hey there! Don't get too excited, Rue. You will open up the stitches if you move around too much."

She was quiet a moment. Then she motioned for me to sit on the bed,

"You know, Martin," she whispered, "thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruthie."

"No, I don't mean I love you like I love Matt or Simon. When I said I love you I meant I really love you."

"And I mean I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She gasped. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She broke the kiss and leaned forward to hug me.

"I am sorry this happened," I said with a whisper.

"It really is ok, Martin. You didn't do it on purpose. And really, if this hadn't happened, we will still be apart and I probably would have convinced myself I wasn't in love with you and done something dumb like marry Mac." **(A/N: If you are reading my other story, this joke will become clear.) **

"Now THAT would be dumb." I laughed. Ruthie Camden has a way of doing that to me better than anyone else in the world. She makes me laugh in the worst of times and when the world really should be falling.

"Yeah, it would."

**A/N: All the songs belong to Relient K. I would like to thank Brittney Spears for the inspiration for the antichrist thing. She is always good for coming up with fanfiction ideas. Next up, how to strangle yourself with bed sheets. Ok, maybe not….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I don't own 7th Heaven. Read and review and...well, um..yeah, thats it! Just R&R, ok?! **

**Ruthie**

I woke up at 3 a.m. when the nurse came in to check my IV. Then, I woke up at 5 when she checked my charts. Then at 7, she asked if I was ready for breakfast.

"Do I look like it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ms. Camden, I am only doing my job. Would you like breakfast now?"

"No, I want some freaking sleep! I didn't sleep well at all." She fluffed my pillow.

"Fine. Sir, do you want something?" I looked over. Martin was waking up. He slept in a chair by my bed all night. He had refused to go home the night before.

"No, thank you." He is always so charmingly polite…

She left with a smile.

"Are you ok, Miss. Grumpy Gills?" He moved from his spot on the chair, sat on the bed, and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, I am fine." He repositioned to lie next to me in the bed to avoid my leg that was in a cast, up in one of those things the hang from the ceiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I heard," I said with a laugh. "Did you hear I love you too?"

"No, I missed that. Can you say it again?"

"I love…"

You know, there are moments in life I hate being a Camden. At that very moment, my parents with a whole mob of other people came in with "get-well" balloons and cards and a huge teddy bear. This was one of those moments. Martin quickly sat up and moved to the end of the bed.

"…balloons," I finished lamely.

"Ruthie! We brought you a balloon!!!!" David said as he climbed into bed with me. Sam followed. I need a bigger hospital bed. They made sure my room was huge so my family could all fit. There were two couches, very uncomfortable couches. But they were somewhere to sit, right?

"How are you doing, Ruthie?" Mom asked. She leaned over me and kissed my head.

"Good, as long as they keep the pain killers coming. My leg feels really numb right now.

"Well, I guess that's good, right?" Sandy sat down on my bed too. By that time, Mom had ushered the boys to the couch.

"Really good! I am just glad it will be off by the time school starts again!"

"Ruthie, your father and I can only stay a bit with the boys because we have to get Matt and Sarah and the boys at the airport. They are coming in for Andy and Danny's birthday."

"No problem. Lucy, are you going to stay?"

"For a bit. Then I have an appointment with my doctor." All eyes went to her growing stomach.

"That's ok, Luc. I understand." I looked around. My family is the greatest for coming down here, even if it is only for a bit.

"Simon, Aaron, and I are going to stay until 2. Then we have to go because we have a meeting with our wedding planner and the florist."

Everyone visited for a while, and then one by one, people started to leave. Finally, once again, it was just Martin and I.

"Why are you still here?" He took my hand in his.

"Because, it is my fault you are here. I shouldn't have taken you, Ruthie."

"It isn't like you knew! And I am going to be peachy keen once I get out of here. I'm fine, really."

"You are going to have a scar, Ruthie."

"I don't care, Martin." I laughed. He cares more about me than I do.

I motioned for him to lay next to me again. He sighed and got next to me and I snuggled up really close to his side.

"So, Ruthie Camden, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" he said slyly.

"I don't know, Mr. Brewer. Was it something about balloons?" I teased.

"I really don't think so." I turned my head to look at him.

"Well then, was it simply, I love you?" I yawned.

"Yes, I think that was it," he said, planting another kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, I think you might just be right, Martin," I said groggily.

"I hope I am, Rue. If I'm not, please correct me."

"No, your right," I said. I kissed him and I rolled over and fell into a pain-killer induced sleep.

I woke up many hours later only to find Martin asleep next to me, and a very confused Sandy standing looking at us.

"May I ask what is going on here?" She looked very amused.

"Yes you may," I said coyly.

She gave me another look. "What is going on here?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Nothing. I took some pain meds around 3 and I guess we fell asleep."

"Uh-huh. So when are you going to spill all the juicy details about you and Martin? Has he kissed you yet? When did this happen? Do you love him? Spill!" She looked as eager as a freshman in high school.

"Do you want to take me on a walk? All you have to do is ask the nurse and she will get in my in a wheel chair."

"That sounds great." Sandy went down to the nurse's station. We had become really good friends over the past few months.

I quickly got the comb off the nightstand, avoiding Martin, who was out like a rock, and combed out all the knots in my hair. Then I put on deodorant and squirted on body splash. Then, I grabbed Chap Stick. Then I was ready to see the world for the first time since my adventure in Care Flight.

"Alright, Miss Camden. We will get you in this chair and you can go out for a bit. But you have to be back in one hour, or else it is my head."

"Thank-you, Missy. This means a lot to me."

"No problem, dear. Have a good time."

She handed me my _American Eagle_ sweater and then helped me into the chair. Then, Sandy wheeled me out to the hospital courtyard for fresh air.

'Ok, spill!" she said, stopping by a bench and plopping down on it.

"Ok, well, it all started at his house before you guys got there and I just put on my pajamas and he told me I looked beautiful. The next morning, he made me breakfast. Not only breakfast, but also it was my favorite breakfast foods. And then, he gave me tickets to the concert." I took a deep breath.

"Ok," she said. "Nothing catastrophic there, Ruth. You had my hopes up."

"No, let me finish. He never left my side. Even when they were stabilizing me in the helicopter and everything! He walked with me down the hallways to the surgery room. The moment I was awake, he was with me. And then, in the room…"

"You didn't!"

"Sandy Jamison! I am in a cast, #1, and #2, he would never in a million years try to…"

"Sweetie, I was kidding. Go on."

"Well, I might have told him I loved him. And then, he said it back. And he kissed me."

"Wow. I wish I had some one like that. You know, the sweet, high school romance with out the pressure of all the guy wanting is sex and having to watch out for Aaron. I mean, Simon is the best guy in the world, but we are all grown up with responsibilities. And we have been serious about each other, you know. We never just sat and talked or did dork sweet things together. If I had someone like Martin in my life in high school, maybe my life would be different. I did tell you that I was sorry for getting pregnant, right?"

"Sandy, it isn't like you planned it. It is ok. Everything turned out. Besides, if the stuff hadn't happened between you and Martin, then having him wouldn't seem as special. To know he picked me even when he has a baby and a beautiful woman that at that time would have him in a minute. It makes every time he says he loves me count all the more. I know, I sound like a mushy love song. But ever since Martin walked into my life, life feels like a love song. I feel so silly." I laughed.

"Don't. I know the feeling. I feel that way every time I see Simon holding my baby or helping my in the kitchen or helping plan the wedding. You just feel like everything is right in the world."

"Oh, crap. Sandy, it has been almost an hour."

"Lets get you back then."

She undid the brake on the wheel chair and took me into the hospital.

"Thank you for the talk, Sandy. It is getting harder to talk to Lucy because she is so busy with Savannah and getting ready for the new baby. Half the time, I could swear, she doesn't remember being 17."

"Well, Lucy is a bit older than you and me, Ruthie."

I laughed.

"True. I think she forgets that too."

We both laughed. And we went up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Sorry it has been so long, guys. Hope you are still reading! And if you aren't, then you wouldn't be reading this…whatever. R&R! I don't own 7h Heaven OR Napoleon Dynamite. There is a short reference in there…**

"Life sucks," Ruthie Camden said as she flipped through the daytime television channels once again. She had only been home from the hospital for a week and already she was sick of being in a cast. Martin had come over everyday to see her, but he couldn't stay over anymore. Her parents were against that idea. (Ruthie thought it had something to do with Aaron, but she wasn't sure.)

"Life doesn't suck, Ruthie. It just isn't perfect for you right now. It will get better. Promise." This wasn't the right time for her mother to be Miss Suzy Sunshine. She was hot and irritable and her leg itched like heck.

"Mom, why won't Dad turn on the air conditioner?"

"Ruthie, you know that we are trying to be more economically friendly. The air conditioner is basically an energy sucker."

"But I have a cast!" she whined.

"Fine. I will turn it on. But only because it is pushing 100 degrees today and that kind of heat isn't good for your father's heart."

"Thanks Mommy," she said in a sweet voice. She started flipping through the channels again. Hm… what were her options? Maury, Jerry Springer, Court TV, Rachael Ray, the Nuns on that one channel no one watches. QVC, the Home Shopping Network, and ESPN. She flipped to Maury.

"Kip, you are the father of LaFawnDuh's 9 month old son, Norris."

"See, I told you I didn't cheat, baby!" She flipped the TV off.

"Gosh, there is nothing on TV today!" She groaned as Sam and David came in carrying Life.

"Ruthie, will you play with us?"

"Please?"

"We have played that game 5 times in the past 3 days. No thank you," she said, turning to get her crutches and venture up to her room. She needed some peace and quiet.

It was hard enough to get up all those stairs in crutches, but Sam and David made it harder because they left their baseballs, bats, and gloves on the stairs. Ruthie carefully went around them. She got up the next flight to her room with little problem and then she went to her bed. She picked up the book she had been reading the night before.

"I must be in love; I should be the oddest creature in the world if I were not—for a few weeks at least." (Emma Woodhouse, _Emma_.)

She closed _Emma_. It was hilarious how this line related to her present situation. Any of the girls in her high school would have paid to have Martin Brewer go out with them and he picked her. He is charming, cute, funny, loving, smart, and good. How could she not love him?

Ruthie put the book on her nightstand and got into a comfortable position to sleep. A few minutes later, she was snoring.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Martin crept up her stairs and into her room. She was deep in sleep. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. He crept into bed with her and began to whisper-sing a song to her.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"I love you, Ruthie Camden. I do." He kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too," she said. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you sing!"

"For you, I do. I hate singing in public."

"But you are so good! If you played piano, you would be like as good as the lead singer of The Fray!" He laughed.

"Ruthie, I have played piano for years. Well, I played until I was 12. Then when Mom died, I quit."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Martin. I didn't know."

"That's ok. I really haven't told anyone about it. It isn't your fault that you didn't know."

"Well, how well do we even know each other?"

"I know you inside and out!"

"Really?" she said sitting up. "What is my favorite sport?" she asked.

"Soccer."

"Nice guess. You know, I played soccer through junior high. Then I quit."

"I know. Ok, my turn. What is my favorite color?"

"That is so easy. It is green."

"That was just a good guess…"

"Ok, my turn again. What was my first pet and what was his name?"

"Jeffery the goldfish when you were 3."

"No fair! How do you know all this?"

"I love you. I just took my time and listened to you. Even when you were a twerpy kid," he laughed.

"I love you," she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Rue." He leaned down to kiss her. She broke away and motioned for him to go and shut her door to keep small children out of her room. Then she smiled and kissed him again.

Of course, her mother had to ruin the perfect moment by telling them lunch was ready and giving Martin the, "keep your grimy hands off of my daughter," look.

"We are coming right down, Mom."

Ruthie swung her good leg to the other side of the bed and eased the one in the cast over and reached for her other crutch, but it fell. Martin walked around in front of her, swooping her up into his strong arms.

"I will come back up and get your crutches later." She smiled. She had gained at least 13lbs between the extra weight of the cast and from not being able to run in the evenings like she usual did. That brought her weight to about 135 pounds, which is pretty heavy for a 19 year old to carry down 2 flights of stairs. He did it though, and with very little effort. Annie Camden looked very surprised, to say the least. At the same time, she looked very happy to know her daughter was finally happy.


End file.
